Zack Hydra
Zack Hydra is a Kaiju, a member of the Godzilla species and the first known Godzilla that the Adventure group came across. Discovered after a nuclear incident occurred at a Joint JSDF-UCR military base in the UCR territory, the creature began to devastate the area until calmed by Marquis-B589. From there, the creature had remained a common character in the adventures for a small time until disappearing after destroying the UCR Black Knight. His current whereabouts are unknown. Name The name for the creature was coined by one of the Adventure Group characters. History The creature that would become Zack Hydra has origins unknown to this day by any faction. Perhaps it was secretly moved into the Joint JSDF-UCR Base by the Japan Self Defense Force, or shipped in secret by an outside power. Regardless, the creature was not originally the titanic, monstrous Kaiju it is today before the Nuclear incident. Upon the base experiencing a serious emergency at its nuclear power facility, it immediately initiated a large area evacuation spanning 3 cities and moved its entire force just outside the base after securing themselves with safety equipment rated for Nuclear fallout. What they did not expect was the effect of the nuclear energy going into the creature inside the base. Shortly after securing the outer perimeter of the base and preparing to enter to contain the fallout, the military units were attacked by the newly transformed, fully realized Godzilla creature. It was powerful, it was awake, and it was angry. Nothing that the JSDF or UCR units could throw at the monster would even seem to slow it down. Eventually, a number of characters from the Adventure group arrived to see what was going on and were appalled by what they saw. Marquis-B589 then went to it and attempted to reach to it telepathically. When his attempts to calm the creature down by communicating with it seemed to fail completely, he then shrunk it into a relatively harmless pet-like creature about the size of a small child. This did not reduce Godzilla's power, instead it seemed to focus it through the tinier body. The creature was soon named Zack Hydra by one of the Adventure group members. It had occurred to the Babylon that while stuck in its tiny form, the power level was not reduced and contained at severe pressures inside the pet's body. He theorized, along with Uri, that if he was not allowed back to his default, monster size, he would eventually explode in a powerful detonation potentially greater than that of any nuclear weapon ever made since all the power was concentrated inside a small body. Fortunately, they managed to come up with the idea of using him in conflicts, changing him into a huge monster to lower the pressure levels and use up some of the excess energy his body generated while destroying vast swaths of enemies before returning him into his pet form. Zack was featured in action for a few battles in this manner, including an incident spurred by Chancellor Steed and V2 for Leria and Heren. Zack was temporarily induced back into his raging mindset before returning to his pet form sometime later. The last sighting of Zack was during the destruction of the UCR Black Knight. He was aboard the ship when suddenly he lost control and transformed back into his massive monster form from the interior, dealing tremendous damage to the vessel. Then Zack used a fraction of its power to finish the ship off. Sometime later, the creature was rumored to have been found by the UCR, and delivered to the JSDF in a form of stasis. The current location and status of Zack Hydra are unknown, and the JSDF has not offered an answer on their part. Personality Zack's personality before becoming Godzilla are unknown. After his transformation, Zack appeared filled with uncontrollable rage and hatred, seeming savage and brutal like a typical monster or animal. It is possible this was fueled by a desire for revenge against the personnel at the base or whoever captured it, but the details of the creature's past remain to be found. It resisted Marquis's attempts to calm it down, before finally relaxing after having transformed into a smaller, petlike creature. It would assume it's monstrous personality each time it managed to transform back into its large Kaiju form. Abilities Atomic Breath Zack's most used, well-known and sometimes considered most powerful ability, Zack builds up fiery, plasma like radiation in his body before discharging it in a powerful beam form from the maw. It is likened to breathing fire, but the energy has several characteristics unlike that of flame. It appears he can adjust the intensity of the beam, from a simple gaseous cloud that seemed to melt and burn whatever it touched to a concentrated, dense laser-like beam that could essentially 'snipe' long range targets. The beam was usually highly explosive unless altered to produce simple burning or kinetic effects. The beam possessed incredible power, usually able to destroy whatever it came in contact with, be it building, military forces, space vessels, etc. The beam takes on a Neon blue color. Upon entering a furious rage, Zack's power is greatly enhanced, manifesting flame-like shapes in his eyes, and the Atomic breath obtains new traits; incredible incineration and explosive properties even at low concentrations, wider area coverage, higher temperature and radiation levels, tremendously increased power levels, and the neon blue color changes to a bright Red color. In the rare occasions he's used this variation of the beam, absolutely nothing could survive being hit, with entire crater-like formations being formed from impacts with the beam. Nuclear Pulse Described as Zack charging his atomic breath and then swallowing it before it discharges, the Nuclear pulse manifests atomic energy through Zack's entire body all around him at a short radius. It has the effect of a powerful nuclear-fueled explosion that can take out multiple objects/targets at close range. Regeneration Decribed by Veria Uarin as Zack's most powerful ability, the creature has an incredible power to regenerate almost any of its wounds in short periods of time. This was proven to be a direct contributing factor to Zack's awesome resilience to most military ordinances, and anything that did manage to damage his body was quickly repaired in a matter of days, or perhaps even hours. JSDF scientists and Veria describe the source of this power as an as yet unknown chemical or substance in the creature's cells. Amphibiousness Zack is technically a reptile and not an amphibian, though lives an amphibious lifestyle. As a pet, the creature often slept in lakes or ponds, or even swimming pools whenever it got the chance. Zack would spend many hours in rest under the water and later emerging on its own as if nothing detrimental from staying underwater had occurred. He also has proven to be a capable swimmer, using his tail in a fashion similar to a crocodile for maneuvering, but has demonstrated the ability to simply walk on the ground underwater. Melee combat Despite being a giant monster with tremendous mass and weight, Zack demonstrated rather advanced, complex uses for his body in close quarters for a Kaiju, such as his tail and dorsal fins in addition to tooth and claw. Using his skull to bash objects could cause tremendous stunning damage to another monster his size. His teeth were very sharp and his jaw powerful enough that bites dealt serious damage. While dealing basic damage, his arms were maneuverable enough to perform some movements similar to grabs, counters and parries. His most powerful strikes came from his feet and tail, the latter of which was a favored clublike weapon useful against both ground and air targets. Lastly, his dorsal fins, while usually unusable in combat situations, were nevertheless quite durable and pointy, sharp enough to be used effectively as blades. Category:Giant Monsters